BulletProof
by 7-LunaAbraxos-7
Summary: Elena finds Damon in a life threatening condition and rolls up her sleeves to help him. Delena.


_Aloha my dears! Sorry I have been MIA, but I've been busy... I'm a university girl now! :D Anyways, here's something to show that I am still alive and very much still a VD fan._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters, L.J. Smith does. All I own is this plot. But what I wouldn't give to own Damon..._

"Matt, just help me with him!" Elena ordered, opening Damon's leather jacket to see his grey shirt stained with blood. There were six points where the shirt was ripped and the blood was spreading from. Bullet wounds.

"But what are we going to do with him? Shouldn't he be healing by now?" Matt grabbed hold of the vampire and hauled him into the backseat of Elena's car.

Elena jumped into the driver's seat and motioned Matt to hurry up. "He should've healed already. We're taking him to mine: I've an empty house for the weekend."

Driving faster than was legal, Elena made it back home in record time, and Matt, having helped put the injured vampire in Elena's room, was reluctant to leave.

"Matt, I'll be fine, promise. No one will hurt me," Elena soothed, putting her hand on Matt's shoulder and walking him back downstairs to the front door.

"I don't trust him," Matt replied, his eyes flicking over to the stairs. "What're you gonna tell Stefan?"

Elena sighed and pushed her hair back from her eyes. "I don't know. But _I_ trust Damon. I'll be fine."

Matt exhaled heavily, fists clenched, but turned and left. Elena shut the door quickly behind him.

Rushing back up the stairs, she went to the bathroom, fetched a washcloth and ran it under warm water before wringing it out. She lifted her tweezers from her make-up bag and returned to her room and the vampire sprawled on her bed. She knelt beside him and pulled his jacket off and opened his shirt; she would have admired the taut muscles that lay beneath his skin, but considering the skin was covered in blood and marred by six bullet holes, she decided now was _not_ the time.

She took the washcloth and gently dabbed at the bullet entry points, cleaning them of blood so she could see them better.

She grimaced.

Dumping the cloth to the side, she used the tweezers and pushed them gently into one of the wounds and clamped them onto a small hard object. Pulling gently, she paled, finding a wooden bullet held by the metal tweezers. Letting out a long breath, she dropped the bullet onto her bedside table before going to another wound.

Having repeated this and now being in possession of six wooden bullets, Elena used the washcloth to clean his chest.

He still wasn't healing.

She shifted up the bed and put her hands on his shoulders. Elena gently shook him, and upon gaining no response gently tapped him on the cheek. No response again. She tapped him again, then again, harder, scared that he wasn't waking. Surely he couldn't be...

Elena wasn't even going to think it.

A fourth tap on the cheek, although this time it could be constituted as a full on slap. She was just about to try again when Damon coughed, then groaned at the sharp pain in his chest.

"Damon..." Elena whispered, smoothing his hair back from his face. "You're not healing... you've got six bullet wounds and you're not healing..." She looked down at his face through tear filled eyes, at her hand on his cheek. Her eyes locked with his dark ones, those obsidian orbs looking right back at her blue ones.

There was something in those eyes... the animal trapped within, the hungry beast that needed sating... and it was hurting. Elena knew then what she needed to do. She moved her hand so that her wrist was just over Damon's mouth. Damon frowned and shook his head.

"No, Elena."

Elena frowned too, but hers was a frown of determination. "Yes, Damon. I didn't bring you back from the woods by the cemetery just for you to die on my bed. So drink. You need to, I know you do." She pressed her wrist to his lips and stared down at him, ordering him with her eyes to drink.

Damon just lay there looking up at her. The hunger inside him was desperate, knowing he was toeing the line between vampire-dead and dead-dead. But Damon didn't want to. Elena wasn't just some human; she'd come back from death, from vampirism... but it wasn't just that. Elena... Elena was someone that cared about him, despite all the things he'd done in the past. He didn't want to bite her, to let her experience the monster.

"Damon."

Her voice brought him from his reverie, and his eyes focused on her arm, his hearing picking up the sound of the blood moving through her veins. He took hold of her arm gently, his fangs extended and slipped easily through her skin. He heard her gasp and his eyes rolled back as the rich metallic taste of Elena's blood hit his tongue. He clutched her arm tighter, drank deeper, breathing faster as the monster inside took over.

Elena's breathing grew more rapid too, her heart racing at the feeling of giving life to Damon, of healing him, the ultimate rush. There was something different to this bloodletting, something more personal. It was a bigger feeling of closeness than any other time she'd given blood.

Damon drew back, licking her arm clean of blood before letting go of it. Elena pressed a clean washcloth from her bedside table onto the small wound to stem the bleeding and lay down beside the vampire, suddenly feeling a little woozy.

Damon sat up and looked down at his chest, watching as the bullet holes sealed shut. He let out a deep sigh and turned his head to the human next to him.

"Thank you," he said softly, brushing a strand of her hair from her face. Elena smiled up at him.

"That's okay. I wasn't gonna let you die on me."

She looked as if she was going to say something after that, but Damon didn't press it.

"Do you remember anything?" she asked, sitting up a little against the headboard.

Damon shook his head. "Though I'm assuming I got shot. Several times."

Elena gave him a look, not appreciating the sarcasm. "But you don't remember anything?"

"The only thing I remember was being slapped. Then opening my eyes to see your beautiful face above me."

Elena's cheeks flushed with a light blush that Damon internally smiled at. "I was scared. I didn't want you to die. I..." she trailed off, her blush growing brighter, and Damon shuffled closer to her.

"I what?" he asked, his face so very close to hers. Normally Elena didn't condone him breaking her personal space, but right now she couldn't fight it.

"I... I care too much about you..." she whispered.

Damon grinned. "I knew you cared Princess."

Elena smiled up at him, deciding that she really did like this invasion of personal space. Her heart beat faster as he moved even closer still. She bit her lip, aware that his were a mere centimetre away. His dark eyes drew her in and held her prisoner, albeit a willing prisoner, and a captivated one at that. Damon gently cradled her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers, smiling as he heard her heart thump hard in her chest.

It was just a gentle, chaste kiss, but Elena felt herself missing it when he pulled back. She could only watch as he climbed off the bed and went over to the window, opening it.

He jumped onto the sill before turning back to look at her. "Next time baby, I'll be bulletproof."

Elena laughed and shook her head at his quote from a favourite song of hers.

Damon leapt out the window and Elena rushed over to it and leaned out to see where he'd gone. A crow swooped up past the window, cawing as it past.

"You'd better be!" she shouted after it, watching as it flew off into the sky.

_So there it is, mon amis. A little Delena fluff to get me back in the saddle. _

_Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think._

_Love, Luna xxx_


End file.
